Solaris
Population: 14,619, Size: 240 acres Wealth: 29,238,000 gp. Max value for sale: 4,824 gp. Max pawn value: 25,583 gp Demographics: Human (55%), Elf (23%), Dwarf (11%), Gnome (5%), Half-Orc (2%), Half-Elf (1%), Halfling (1%) Bereswatch is defended by magical constructs and wards, and is known for its patriotism. The ruler is fair and just, respected by the populace. The races live together mostly in harmony. Shops Tavern: The Wicked Pegasus's Wrath Owner: Rayman Accore, Male Human Details Location: In an adventurer's district of taverns and rogues. The street outside has a beggar harassing passers-by. Description: The tavern is a wooden sprawling single storey building, with a red tile roof and well-made wooden furniture. It contains a small bell over the door and a large stew pot over a fire. Smells like smoke. Specials: Duck Casserole with Roasted Apple and a Tankard of Beer (5 sp) Egg Casserole with Potatoes (4 sp) Phoenix Soup with Peas and a Mug of Perry (5 sp) Other Patrons: Miles Devord, Male Human Details Adam McLeod, Male Human Details Millicent Bulsin, Female Human Details Kildrak Lutgehr, Male Dwarf Details Merna Nimblefoot, Male Halfling Details Jan Connors, Female Human Details Anne Coulson, Female Human Details Dworic Foamtanvil, Male Dwarf Details Blacksmith: Banded Friend Owner: Umpen Fapplebump, Male Gnome Details Location: In the middle of the slums. The street outside contains a heroic monument. Description: The blacksmith is a stucco tower, with large windows and a koi pond. It contains a deck with chairs and large pillars covered in weaponry. Specials: Ring Mail (phb 145) (29 gp) Plate Armor (phb 145) (1,433 gp) Sword of Vengeance (dmg 206) (1,464 gp) Other Patrons: Nicholas Fahrens, Male Human Details Charles Hybrid, Male Human Details Alchemist: Roots and Visions Owner: Anastrianna Othronus, Female Elf Details Location: In a well-lit avenue with guard towers. The street outside is recently paved with worn brick and has a fortune teller. Description: The alchemist is a wooden cabin, with a brown tile roof and elf-wrought furniture. It contains a suit of armor on the back wall and a bookcase filled with fancy colorful vials. Specials: Potion of Vitality (dmg 188) (941 gp) Potion of Heroism (dmg 188) (173 gp) Potion of Poison (dmg 188) (96 gp) Other Patrons: Arumawan Waggen, Male Gnome Details Azaki Wastathin, Male Elf Details General Store: Stocking Stuffer Glaze Owner: Beatild Woodhouse, Female Human Details Location: In the main street near the town gate. The street outside is next to a grand hall. Description: The general store is a plaster and wood framed cabin, with a red tile roof and a smooth stone floor. It contains a large open floor with pillars and all sorts of kooky crap on the walls. Specials: Hammer (phb 150) (1 gp) Shovel (phb 150) (2 gp) Smith's Tools (phb 154) (19 gp) Other Patrons: Ranfrebold Toti, Male Human Details Adam Bulsis, Male Human Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Hadwisa Naget, Female Human Details The house is a plaster sprawling single storey building, with an orange shingled roof and moss-covered walls and roof. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest, along with a dresser on the far wall. In one corner is a hearth with a cauldron over the fire. Cured meats are hung in bundles from the rafters. A few pigs have a pen set up in the rest of the space.